El tango del Shadow
by Shengkai Wang
Summary: He always loved to dance. He hates his life and what she became. Now he is dancing for them, those pervert... Until he meets those amazing emerald... this melody which makes his heart dance... (AU) REVIEWS REQUESTED!


**Sorry for the grammar mistakes ^^ ' I am french ^^ ' Hope you will enjoy anyway and please REVIEW ! **

The snow was covering it, like a velvet blanket. Under the grey sky, the hight buildings are caressing the clouds, tickling them. The big apple is sleeping, waiting for the sun to rise again, only one large window is lighed. There, a shadow is dancing, slim and perfect. Hips moving, arms telling fantasies and eyes dark as the night outside. Red tank top, black legings and bare feet. He is dancing, his raveninsh hair contrasting with his pale skin and his blue ice eyes. The young man takes at the clock ontop of the door. It was time to go. After taking a shower, the young man was outside, walking, his head down, thinking of his next show. Cries were stuck on his throught, hidden by his cold look and his un-expressive face. He was so tired, so fed of this work. He always loved dancing, making his body move and be one with the music but he never thought he would end up in this dirty little club where... where he had to...

He closed his eyes, shaken by one sob. Tears weren't part of him anymore... he had cried to much those last years, for this girl... this bitch who had betrayed him...

But it was no time to look at the past, he was in front of the door of the Thunder Club. He took a look at the poster of him in his famous military uniform. He smirked, it was his favorite actually. He walked inside, like always, he was the first one. He took a look at the dark room, the stage, the bar, the cages and the pole bar. He walked till the back stage and started to make up. Dark eye liner, it's all what he needed. He checked on his piercing on his left ear and put on his costume. A military uniform, the jacket staying open so he could show easely is muscular torso. After all , thats why they were coming, to see the famous Shadow, the secret and mysterious french man... Levi Revaille. He opened his wardrobe and took out a bottle of whiskey and drunk some.

"It's bad for you..."

The voice was soft, shaking and obviously worried.

"What the fuck does it change? Huh? " he asked to the young woman.

Her name was Elysion, or anyway, this was how every one was calling her. Levi never really understud why. He took a look at her, she was an art studdent and was coming here quite often because of of her best friends were a dancer too. She had become what people would call a friend, even if Rivaille would have never admit it. A couple of time she had asked him to be her model, and those couple of times he had accepted... it was a bit more of money after all.

"Levi, I am worried for you..."

A laugh escape the corner of his mouth. Was she serious? He didn't need anyone to pity him. He put the bottle back and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He went out of the room without looking at her. He knew she just wanted to be nice to him, he didn't want. The woman had hurt him, had turned him into pieces, making him sick of himself and of them. He alked onto the stage and let his hands carress the pole bar, a thin smile appiering on his pale shiny lips.

"You are Shadow?", asked a manly voice.

Without turning back, Levi asked:

"Whose asking him?"

"Eren Jaeger."

The dancer rised an eyes brow. He turned around and met two jewels, two emerald eyes, hidding a powerfull soul. The stranger was younger then he was, obviously, maybe seventeen. Levi came closer to him, intrigued.

"Yes, I am Shadow... What the fuck do you want, brat?"

Eren seemed shocked by the way he was talking. He tried to keep eyes contact, but he had the feeling the ice of Levi's eyes was making his blood freeze into his veines. Levi crossed his arms, this brat was getting on his nervs.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want. Brat?!", he asked again, trying to stay calm. He wasn't known for being patient.

Eren Jaeger took a long look at him.

"I want you to leanr me how to dance."

For the first time in years, Levi burst into laugher, a scary, moquing, disterbing laughter. One second to an other he had this cold, marble face again.

" You are kinding me, brat?!"

But the teenager didn't moved and seemed extremly serious.

Exasperate, Levi just turned his back to him and walked back to the stage.

"Do I really look like a fucking, teacher?" he asked before sitting on the floor and making a perfect splits.

Jaeger didn't answered. He had sincerly hoped that Levi would have helped him.

"Move your ass of here, brat. It's not a place for young men like ya", smirked the dancer who was now preparing himself to use the pole bar.

He knew what he was talking about. A young, handsome young man like him would be a perfect prey for the perveted clients. But he didn't moved and just looked at the elder dance, move, let his body shine from his passion and a strange sadness.

Levi had his eyes closed, his heart was beating faster, he didn't knew why. He never felt so anxious to dance in front of someone... but why? Lost in his thoughts he lost the control of his legs which let him fall on the stage.

"LEVI! LEVI ARE YOU OKAY?!", screamed Elysion before helping him to stend up.

" Yes! Yes! For fuck sake, I can handle myself!", he mumbled, his gaze lost into the memory of the green eyes. What the hell was happening...? He just shook his head and made his way till the backstage. The other dancer had arrived, mostly girls. He almost never talked to them, even if he knew a couple of them had a crush on him.

He sat on a chair and banded his anckle, damn he had hurt himself during his fall. But no time to think, it's time to dance.

Like each time there was men, boss of big industries, husbunds, brothers, some gangster and, of course, those cops who were trying to spend a bit of good was naked torso, when one of them entered his dressing-room. He had one of those lusty, disgusting smile on his lips. Did he really had to do this? The thought of his boss telling him to be kind with the client made him sick.

This job was the only one he had found and he should not lost it.

_ Bonsoir... may I help ya, sir?, he asked to the cop, not tryng to hide his torso, shining from sweat.

The man looked please.

_ Yeah, obviously.

_ And how?

The policeman came closer and slide two fifty dollar bill betwin his skin and his pants. Levi breathed a couple of times before nodding.

_ B-But here.

_ Why?

The blue eyes looked up at the pervert, making him shut his mouth. Levi could look extremly dangerous.

_ If you have to fuck me, you fuck me here, savvy? Or maybe you prefer not? In that case take you dirty money and take your fucking ass out of here.

It was conviencing. When the door was locked, the client didn't wait and slam the dancer against the wall. And so he let him do, only feeling the pain of being humiliated again, feeling his pride slowly desapiered into his whince and his screams. When the man finally let him, the poor just fell down, feeling the warm seed dripping down his shaking legs. Levi heard his one hour lover zip his pants and walk out. Leaving the dancer alone with his blood and new wounds.

He tried to stend up one, two, three times but didn't succeed so... he waited. Finally, his weak legs trembling, he walked out of the club till the bus station. The winter's hand were cuddling his skin, freezing his beating heart a bit more.

Once sitting on the bus he put on his earphone, looking at the cities light passed before his eyes. Black circles were marcking his eyes wet eyes. He was alone now, a strange mixture of sweat and cologne was tickling his nose. He took out of his bag a small note book.

_"Why are your eyes stuck in my head?_

_Why to you smile is hauting my memories?_

_Will you be with me till you'll see me dead?_

_or it's just to tell your children new stories?"_

He loved to write, even if he wasn't the best writter in the world, it was the only place he could talk of his problems, fears and nightmare. He didn't even realized he was already walking out straight till his appartement. And there...

"Mister Rivaille?"

Levi frown, his hands went into fist.

"How the hell did you found where I was living you fucking little shit?!"

Eren Jaeger was stending there, leaned against the door, a smile on his lips and determination in his emerald eyes.

"It's not important", he smiled, "I came to show you something..."

"YOU WILL NOT SHOW ME ANY..."

But Levi couldn't finish his sentence, his legs, his anckle had abandoned him once more, making the last bit of pride he had... Falling in front of this brat, this annoying kid.

"Mister!"

And felt himselft support and then carried, the soft beat of an heart against his ear. He had took out his keys but just let them fall on the floor before fainting.

"Hmhmm... w-what the... "

Levi Was on his bed, his head hurting like hell. Why wasn't he able to remember how he ended up sleeping...? He heard some noise coming from the kitchen. Sadunly feeling better, he walked straight there.

()()()()

"Goodmorning mister! You almost slept for twelve hours!", smiled Eren before handling Levi a cup of cofee.

Head down, he put the cup on the table before slapping the teenager so hard that he fell down, whincing.

"What the heck do you do in my fucking flat, brat?", asked Levi holding him by the collar of his white shirt.

Jaeger didn't recieved the time to answer before being snapped on the other cheek. Sadunly everything went back in Levi's mind... the client, his legs... the soft and warm embrasse that had led him to his bed and the soft "goodnight". He backed away, his heart beating to fast, his eyes revealing a real state of shock.

"G-Get out... Get out of my house!"

Eren stud up, and passed before him, his head high. When the front door locked behind him a taste of sadness and dispointment appiered on Rivaille's toungue.

"What's wrong?" asked Elysion watching Levi getting dressed for the show.

"Nothing."

She had never saw him like this, he was looking so lost, his eyes were blured by a new feeling, something close to depression. He threw her a quick glance before arranging his wardwrob and cleaning the miror. He was a cleaning freak, he hated spots and even more when he was feeling bad. Sadunly...

"SHADOW!"

He froze, the only one who was calling him like this was the boss and normally it was never a good sign.

"Yes, Mr Smith?" He answer facing him.

The named Smith was a middle age man who was smelling bad quality perfum and tabaco. He was looking angry.

"Shadow, you will have to take care of the new recruit."

"Damn I don't..." he started before seeing what it was all about. Close to Smith was stending the brat, Eren Jaeger.

"He is really talented!", smiled the boss, "Show him around and learn him how to use the pole bar as good as you do!"

And he was gone, leaving the two men and Elysion alone. Feeling that she was disterbing she walked away.

"You...", breathed Levi.

Eren looked so angry so fed up. He walked to Levi, he was much taller then him and, from this angle, Levi couldn't help but admire his thin face.

" What? huh? What?! I took care of you! I could have let you in front of your door last night, but I didn't! So I think that a bit of respect would be the less you could give to me! Don't you think Rivaille?! "

He was so close now that Levi could smell his soft scent. A mix of spring flower and hopes... A knot for in the dancer's stomach. And so this is how Eren's training started. Eleven hours per day, without stopping, under the order of the too tough Levi Rivaille. Eren was feeling like if he was in the army, getting beatten every time he was making a mistake. With this method, Levi hoped he would discouraged him... but no... he was working even more... One night, just after the show, walking in a street, Levi asked him:

"What are you dancing for?"

Surprised and not sure of what he should understand, Eren looked at him:

"What do you mean?"

"If you are dancing. You should have a reason... Dancing is making your body free, making your soul express it self threw your gestures... so...", he stoped and faced his pupil, "What are you dancing for?"

"I-I...I-..."

Levi smirked. Before continuing his way, leaving Eren alone with his thoughts and this new question in mind.

()()()()

Alone, on the mirror room, Levi put on his favorite songs on his Ipod and let his soul guide his body. But this time it was different. His hands, his legs, his eyes... everything were showing lust. He rised an eyes brow before understanding. He never thought he could really got attracted by a man, younger then him on top. But He had to admit that the brat had a body made to be loved, his pink lips were made to be kissed, his toned skin to be caressed. He smirked, imagining Eren moaning his name, asking for more. he let his hand make their way to a special part of his body, always dancing. He moved his fingers, sadunly smiling devilishly. That was the point, that was what was haunting him those last days! He wanted Jaeger, he wanted to make him beg for him. He took a look at himself in one of the mirrors and said aloud:

"You wanted me to learn you how to dance, brat. Then... dance for me!"

The next day, Levi's plan was perfectly prepared. He had put on his leather pants and had put dark make up on his eyes, painted his nails in black and, of course, was wearing is most charming smile. He had send Eren a text, telling him to come earlier at the club so they could work on a duet. As he had plan, the teenager was there. "Perfect" he thought. He went on stage and took of his shirt, revealing the tatoo on his back. He was feeling Eren's gaze.

"Did you slept well, Eren?"

"Why are you calling me like this?! You never do so..."

Eren was definatly suspicious. Levi turned around, a thin suggestive smile on his lips.

"Because I want so... is this a problem?"

No answer.

"Perfect. So let's work, Eren. Come close to me."

So he did. Finally in front of Levi, he could feel his body heat and this special scent of his he had smell some weeks ago when he had helped him to go to bed.

"Do you know how to dance tango, Eren?", asked Levi.

"I know a bit."

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

Eren shivered. Levi enjoyed playing with his prey so much.

"I will learn you, brat" he murmured before putting on the music.

El Tango De Roxan started to play. Levi started slowly.

"Your hand on my waist."

"S-sorry?"

"Your. Hand. On my. Waist. Now."

When Eren's warm hands were into place, Levi possions his own.

"Now, One step back, you are leading."

Shaking a bit, Eren started.

"QUICKER! LISTEN TO THE VIOLIN!" , shouted Levi who was already on the next step.

Their body were rubing against eachother, their hands were wondering around. But then happened something that Levi never thought could ever happened to him. Eren grabed his waist firmily, holding him against him leading perfectly, making his jump, wrap his legs around his waist. Thousands of seconds, Thousands of minutes, probably a thousand of years were passing threw them, threw their sweating body. Forehead against forehead, the two dancers couldn't stop watching at eachothers, their heart beating at the rythm of the drums. Jaegers hands disepierd of Levi's body, before carring him above his head. Head jerked back, his black hair falling with elegance, his arms parted like wings. Eyes closed, he let the sensation take him completly. When his bare feet finally touched the stage again he faced his companion, hies heart beating faster and faster. They worked all day. When night fall, levi wasn't sure of his plan anymore. No body had ever made him feel so perfect, never made him felt so free. He wanted Eren to continue to lead, he wanted this tango to never end.

"You don't have a show tonight?", asked Jaeger with a smile bringinghim back on earth.

"No. Why, brat?"

Levi was surprised to find him smiling at him, a smile that would have made every heart melt.

"I wish one day I would be a dancer as good as you are! Thanks for learning me, mister Rivaille."

"C-Call me Levi."

And on those words, Levi stormed out of the room, his heart racing, his body shivering from Eren's touch, his eyes full of the images of the past day. He always danced alone, and a couple of times danced with girls, but he never feltlike he did this time. One with his partner, like if Eren's body was his and vice versa. He didn't wait for his bus, he ran till his house, the frozen hair turning his lungs into ice. Once there he closed the door behind him, got naked before ending under a cold shower. He had feel this warm ball inside his chest only once in his life and it had made him turn mad, made him loose his job in the most important ballet. He bumped his had against the shower wall, hopping the thin face of Eren Jaeger would break into pieces and let him live. But no... He would have burst into tears if his body had left him do so.

"J-Je ne peut pas... Je... je... Non... Pas Eren... Pas..."

Lost. He was lost. Like a child, like a fucking stuppid child. He let the water run down him, draw every curves of his slim body. He went out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and wet straight to his room, letting himself sink under the covers. Hopefully, Eren wasn't feeling the same. Hopefully he was just a bit sick... But deep within him, he knew it wasn't true, he knew that if Eren wasn't feeling the same he would die, that it wasn't real he would make everything for it to become real.

"Je ne dois pas tomber amoureux...", he whispered before falling asleep.

()()()()

Weeks went by. Levi wasn't talking to Eren, even for rehearsal. He thought that, if he was talking to this brat he would feel this forbiden feeling even more. Finally, the Chrismass day arrived.

"Merry Chrismass!", shouted Sasha the barmaid.

"Merry Chrismass, everyone!" smiled Elysion.

"Merry Chrismass!"

Alone on the dress-room, Levi was watching at his reflect on the mirror. He wasn't different from yesterday. He passed his long hand threw his hair. He was just a bit more tired... Today was his twenty-fith birthday and, like always, he will spend it alone, with a pizza and his favorite movie. He didn't cared about that normally, but this year, it was hurting.

"Merry Chrismass, Levi..."

He froze, his un-expressive mask distroyed by hope. He turned around and saw what he feared. Eren Jaeger, not smiling, just looking at him with worried eyes.

"Merry Chrismass, Eren..." murmured the black haired man, his eyes traveling back to the miror in front of him.

"You finally talk to me... after all this time... what did I've done wrong?", asked Eren without moving or showing any sign of sadness or surprise.

"I had my reasons..."

Levi stup up and started to walk away in the dark coridor when he felt an hand on his shoulder and a sweet smell of spring flower playing with his sens.

"What do you do tonight?", asked Eren close to his ear, like a big brother worried over his little one.

"What the fuck does it have anything to do with you, Eren?", spit the eldest before moving his shoulder to make him remove his hand.

" I start to know you a bit..." He started watching him walking away and stopping to his voice, "You are not the "familly" type... you are a lonely wolf... and... I just..."

"You what? Huh? I hate chrismass... i hate it from the deep down of my fucking soul."

Eren watched him a long while thinking he was going to start walking again, but no, he stud there, hopping to hear Eren stop him. Unfortunally, fed up of waiting, he just ran away at this instent... this second when, finally, the teen was going to ask him to spend chrimass in his compagny.

Levi Rivaille was, like Eren had guessed, not the familly type, he hated everything about his familly... about his father who refused him to be a dancer and about his mother who was just spending her days and nights to try to forget her boring life threw alcohol and lovers. The bus arrived in front of him, the doors opened. He gave one last look back, let out a sight and got in. He was feeling his heart break into thousand of pieces like a crystal glace into achaotic noise. He would have cried.. he would have screamed...

Knock knock.

Levi is sleeping.

Knock knock.

"Fuck off.. I will not come..."

Knock knock.

"Levi, I know you are awake... please... open..."

"E-Eren?"

Levi woke up and made his way till the front door. He opened slowly, his heart beating faster. Eren Jaeger was there, stending still, smiling, his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"What are you doing here...?" asked Rivaille, his voice strangely soft and tired.

"I came here to fetch you..."

"Why...?"

"Because no body should be alone during Chrismass night.", smiled Eren.

Levi closed the door, and leaned against it, behind, Eren waiting, he knew his partner will come. Inded, the door opened soon after.

"So, what do we do?" he sighted.

"Let's go to town! I know a little place!"

Levi smirked.

"It looks like a date!"

Eren didn't answered and let Levi lead the way outside the building. Under the snow, handle tenderly by the chorus across rthe roads, the two friends were walking in silence. The situation was embarassing. When they finally arrived in front of a closed restaurant. Levi sighted:

"Congrats, brat! Your idea is fucking closed! What are we supposed to do now?"

A playfull grin appiered in the corner of Eren's lips. It took out a key from his pocket and opened the door. Rising his eyesbrows, his teacher followed him inside, discovering a beautifull little restaurant. The middle was empty, all the tables were on the sides, forming a perfect circle. Eren went behind the bar and asked happilly:

"What would you like to drink, sir?"

Playing the game, enjoying the younger's compagny, Levi came closer and sat at a table.

"I will take a glace of gin please..."

"Gin? For chrimass? No way! Two flutes of champagne!"

"Why two...?"

Eren stped what he was doing, his back facing Levi.

"Because I heard that your partner wanted you to be happy for Chrismass... he wanted to thank you for giving him the oportunity of living his dream..."

Levi didn't said nothing, shockedby the words. Did he really did so?

"Eren I..."

"Shut up... don't say anything, Levi... I know what you are thinking... that I am just an egoistic brat, a fucking little teen who doesn't know what art means..."

"I am really proud of you."

Intrigued and definatly surprised, Jaeger turned to face him. Did Levi Rivaille made him a compliment? Did he just told him that he was proud of him? He looked at him for a long while, he had his crossed feet on the table, his icy gaze locked with his. Jaeger had never saw how attractiv he was, how his pale body was moving so sensually, how his lips were made to be kissed. Why was he thinking of such wierd things?! He was a boy! He should thing those type of things about girls! Not about an other man! Older on top! He shook his head and came in front of him handling the flute. Levi took it, wrapping his thin and powerfull fingers around it.

"What are we drinking for?", he asked.

"Chrismass?"

"Boring..."

"Friendship?"

"Fuck."

"WHAT?!"

"Fuck friendship, find something else."

Eren frown before relaxing a bit.

"Let's drink to... dance."

This time, a smile appiered on his face.

"To dance..."

And so, the glaces got in contact. Eyes in eyes, they both drunk. Hours past, bottle got empty. Sitting on both side of the table, they were laughing. Looking at Eren, Levi came closer, his eyes shining from something powerfull.

"Roxanne... You don't have to put on that red light...", he started singing making Eren burst into laugher.

Levi got down on his knees, looking sadunly extremly serious.

"His eyes upon your face...", he continued, caressing Eren's cheek. "His hand upon your hand" holding his hand tight with his.

Eren had turned into a wierd shade of red.

"His lips... caress your skin..."

They were so close, their body heat mixing. They knew they wanted eachother, they wanted to feel eachothers skin, like when they were dancing. Dance is close to physical love, bodies are responding to eachothers. So Eren stud up and hold Levi's waist. One step, and an other one.

"Eren..."

"Yes, Levi?"

"Dance for me..."

And so the music was beating inside theire heads, the sound of drums were moving, vicious, inside their bodies. Eren's hands moving on Levi's hips. He asked again, his forehead against Eren's:

"Dance for me, brat..."

And so he did, like their first time. Their legs, feet, moving in rythm. Levi flying upon his dreams, forgetting who he was who he has been, because now, it didn't matter, he was just a soul, a shadow on a wall, he didn't need any mask, he just needed the fire witch was burning inside him. Eren always heard from his family that loving men wasn't a good thing, but who would denied this perfect feeling? This perfect combinasion of their bodies. Levi's hands on his hair, caressing, wandering, his own holding him upon the earth. When finally... their music stopped, they needed a couple of minute to find their breath back. Levi had the feeling he hold his breath all along, and the air never felt so good on his lungs... The parted away. Blushing, this moment has been so passionate, so perfect...

"I-I... I shall go home... and you should do too... "

Jaeger simply nodded, lost in his thoughts.

()()()()()

"Thanks."

And so Levi closed the door, leaving Eren outside. This warm was back again, burning this time, turning his heart into ashes. He wanted him, but not like he did till now. He wanted to hug him, to have him all to himself, he wanted to spend days under the covers, whispering sweet nothings to his ear, making him blush... He wanted Eren Jaeger to be his... The door opened sadunly and a pair of lips crashed on his. Eren passion was burning threw his saliva, threw his sensual toungue.

"Merry Chrimass, Shadow..."

"M-Merry Chrismass, brat.."

And so they kissed again, some soft "hmm" escaping from them. Eren closed the door with his foot before his lips gots captured pasionally by his lover. Once into the bedroom, Levi made him lay down before climbing on top of him.

"I-I never... made this with a man...", gasped the youngest while feeling soft warm lips devored his neck and collar bones with kisses.

"You will soon get use...", whispered his lover close to his ear, his hands living their life, wandering down his body.

Moans, gasp, hungry lips and toungue fighting for dominance, all this lighted by the grey and golden lights from the outside world. Nothing was existing apart of them, they were loving, kissing, bitting...

Levi never felt like that, feeling to well. For the first time of his life, everything was into place, his soul was in peace, his body was dancing the most perfect dance. He was hearing the soft moans, this wonderfull melody wich was love. He looked up at Eren's face, the poor one was a bit surprised by how good it was feeling, and how wonderfull it was to be touched by so skilled hands. Levi smirked before whispering sensually:

"It will hurt a bit, trésor..."

"I-I don't care...I-I want you, Levi..."

The sound of Levi's deep laugh, made Eren shiver. They lips met an other time just before pain ran threw his already wet body.

"Tell me when I can move..."

"I-It hurt..."

"Don't worry... it will be okay soon...", Levi whispered, trying hard not let out the moan wich had formed down into his througt.

A soft sensual moan sadunly escape from Eren's lips. A smile torn up Levi's charming face.

"G-Go on..."

And so it started. Moans, screams, desire and lust, all this mixed with this strange feeling of being completed. Levi was as tender as he could, but soon, his beloved wanted more. Physical love was so close to dance, so close of this feeling of being free.

"L-Levi I... I..."

And so Eren reach his climax, screaming Levi's name so loud that most of the block should have heard him. Soon after, Levi did too. His hand supporting him, he gazed at his lover's face for long minutes. One last light kiss, before whispering.

"Y-You are the best birthday present I could have asked for..."

Eren looked surprised and wanted to answer but he didn't leave him this chance. He held him against his heart all night long, sharing his dreams and nightmares, his hopes and disapointments. Levi lighted a cigaret, feeling Eren's head against his wet torso.

"Smoking kills.", said he.

Levi smirked:

"I know."

"So why continuing?"

"Because this fucking shit helps me to remember that there is a couple of good things in life: Tabaco, alcohol and..." He passed his hand threw the brown hair "you..."

A loving kiss and he let the ashes fall down into a trash just on the side of his bed.

"Who the heck does have a fucking trash on his side bed?", laughed Eren.

"Someone who likes when his flat his cleen."

"You are a cleaning freak?"

"Nope, just like when everything is in order."

"You are a cleaning freak!" repeated the teen before bursting into laughter, he would have never thought that Levi Rivaille, the swearing dancer was a cleaning maniac.

Rivaille just rolled his eyes before taking a look outside, the sun was rising, filling the room with grey light. He heard a soft noise, looked down, and discovered Eren sleeping on his lab. He smiled faintly, threw the end of his cigaret and kissed the younger's forehead. He looked at him, his eyes and body refusing to sleep, like if it was the last picture he wanted to save, like if it was the last memorie he would ever get. When sadunly Eren moved and started to spoon him, feeling the arms around him helped him to relax. The sleeps came and covered him with his silk sheet, sending him in an other world, where is past was no longer existing, and where Eren and him were safe.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**REWIEW PLEASE ! *hugs***_


End file.
